Phantom Of The Spirit
by Axel The Moon
Summary: In a world where tyranni rule the world,two mysteries people awoke from it 2,000 year of the frozen prison and now,they will reclaim the world and free from it tyrrani.


**Author Note:Yeah...This will be a AU right?Anyway...Let this set the alternative of...I forgot the if you notice the spelling error or missing word,that means it was the glitch.**

**Disclamer:I own nothing but OC...Most of them.**

**Phantom of the Spirit.**

**Seasone 1:Hero of the 1:Awaken.**

In a cave of the frozen field,lies a frozen to it was a black wolf.

As the Sun ray hit at the frozen duo,it was starting to crack,then it shatter,causing both of them to break free.

The wolf open it eye and look around,when he saw the boy,the wolf shine white,then after the light is gone,he was a human being,wearing a blue leather armor with white line at the edge,he seem to arm with a iron shield,and a mysterios long black sword.

"Prince Ramdal!"The boy say,he was actually look like 16,with a black hair and eye.

The boy,woke up and look at the young soldier,then he freak out."S-stay away from me!"The prince say as he was crawling away from the boy.

"Geez Marcus,you really hate lycan huh?"The young soldier say as he look around,Marcus look at him with widen eye."You know my name?"He say to the soldier,which he reply"Well yeah,I am your Sister's guardian Knight".

He look at him and gulp.

"A-are you gonna kill me?"He say to him as he look at him as he raise a eyebrow in confusion."Now,why would I kill you,if you were suppose to be the future king?"He reply to Marcus,who look at him in surprise."You mean...Merilynn...Want me to...Take her place as a..."He pause and look at him,"Are you telling the true?"The prince say to the young soldier,who only nod for reply."Then...Why...She kill..."He inturrupted him."When she was going to attack the castle,I try to stop her when I was a villager,I was able to wound her,but she got away,I found her,killing your that day...Well."

He then tell him about the reason why she kill them.

"So...She think that...I was her replacement..."Marcus say,not believing what he just hear."And the fact that father was trying to kill her,but he can't because she was his..."Marcus look down while tear threatened to drop."What kind of little brother am I?"He say,the young soldier walk out of the cave.

"Anyway,by the look at the wall and the terrain,we been froze for more than a thousan year,so we are problaby in the future."He say as he look outside(Wow,how the heck did he know?)"Thousand year!?"Marcus say as he get up and look around."Yeah,but let go to the nearest town for a rest,and to find out what year is this."The Young Soldier say as he walk the field."Let go Marcus,also I am Hight Comander of the Fefnir Axel Alvein."Axel say as they walk throught the field.

****Insert the Opening 1****

Axel was sitting,with his sword behind.

_Ienai Itami Kakashi de kizutsuita kimi yo._

Axel open his eye and behind him,sit Marcus.

_Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto o nagedasanai de._

A flash happened and a tittle apeared

**Phantom of the Spirit**

_Tsunaida kimi no te o._

Scene change with each five character:Sam Lester,Jake Juno,Drake Soto,Tom Knight and scene change in the sky with Axel,Drake,Sam and Jake look up in the sky with there eye close.

_Itsuka Ushinatte Shimau no ka na._

Scene change with Arche,sitting in the dungeon.

_Usurete iku egao to kimi o mamoritai kara._

Scene change with Cless,Chester,Mint,Klarth,Suzu and Marcus,running to the stair.

_Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare._

They stop and see a few knight with Curt attacking Cless.

_Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte._

Cless pull out the eternal sword and both of them clash with scene change with Azel,his squad,Lynn,and Auoun look at the a scene change with the party jump out of the way.

_Kimi o mitsuke dasu._

Then a scene change with Vent running the lake,with Chester shooting at him while he dodge the arrow and jump toward him as he slash.

_Ienai itami kakashimi de kizutsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito kirainante kotoba sou iwanai de._

Scene change with a group of soldier attacking Sam and Jake as they cover,but Tom use barrier as they all clash his barrier.

_Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara._

Scene change with Sekundes throw a boulder at the group,but Lynn jump throught the smoke as he was surprise,she kick but Sekundes block it and she was about to stab him,but her long dagger broke and Drake apear with her half the dagger as she shout him.

_Ima wa sono mama de ii kizukeru toki ga kuru daro._

Scene change with Axel battling again Undine,he then slash and something broke off as her hair flew updward.

_You and me,two are spoken._

Scene change with Yggrasill open his eye and as zoom out,you see Sylp,Effret,Maxwell,Undine,Gnome,Volt,Aska,Shadow,Luna,Merilynn,Sauound,Curtis,Hades and both Axel and Cless shout.

_Itsuka wakari aeru kara._

Then scene change with all party(With Dhaos,Amy and Milard,but without Arche)Running to the temple with a long tower.

****End of the Opening****

****In Midguard****

Axel and Marcus enter the city,and was greed by the villager walk away from notice this and walk toward to one of the merchant,who was shacking in fear.

"Excuse me?Can you tell me what going on?"Axel say as he look at the merchant."Y-your not Azel right?"The merchant say as he still shacking in fear."Azel?Never hear of him."Axel say as he till his merchamt look around to look the villager away from them."Well...Have you hear about the Guardian of the god general?"The merchant whisper him."No,I haven't hear of it,why?"He say as he look at him,"_Something tell me it bussiness."_Axel thought as he hear what he was about to say.

"The Guardian of the God General are the officer that are highter rank than only duty is to protect the God general as it say that they are the spirit from the other worst is Azel Ramdall,he was the most powerfull Guardian in what I hear,he server under the godsee of Sedution and trickery,the ruler of the wolf,know as Fefnir."The Merchan say to Axel,who surprisingly calm.

"Fefnir?...Wait...Do you hear a woman name Merilynn?"Axel question him,in a friendly this,the merchant was confuse,"Never hear of what I heard is th-"That Merchant was about to say till a Bell this everyone panic,but the Merchant look at him in fear.

"Oh no,it must get out of hear and we never spoken about."The merchan say as he close the shop."Huh?Who them?"Axel say as he hear a multiple footstep heading his way."Axel...Look."Marcus say and Axel look to see multiple Knight heading surrounding the of the Knight,spoke the two,"You two,this is the lvl 5 zone,your not allow to be here,come with us."He say at them,Marcus was scared while Axel,is calm as hell(Okay...He is wierd).

"Yeah...Sorry,but I'm gonna take it you all as a threat to me."Axel say as he pull out his black sword,which is glowing Green and a wind swirlning around this,the Knight step back in surprise."It the Re-"He was cut off as Axel yell it skill,"Wind Fang!"Then he swing his blade and then a the swing cause a enormous amout of wind blowing past them so powerfull,that they all has been knock out of the ground.

At this the rest of the soldier was about to attack Axel,but Axel slash them horizontal and a few was fall step out of the way as Axel,continue attacking them while the Villager was watching this in amaze that Axel defeat many of them by himselft.A Knight try to attack him from behind,but Axel spind behind and block and then Axel roll out of it way as a knight try to stab him,the said knight almost stab the knight that Axel block then thrust on one of them and then slash to his right,defeating the two.

After a while,only four knight left and was in the distance,look at Axel with a shock expresion,"W-what is he!?""What kind of Rebel is he!?""How could he handle by himself!?"They say except one,who for some reason was unlike them,who it armor is silver,his armor is white.

"There are...42 Knight,and each of them is powerfull,but not enought to defeat me."Axel say as he preparing for the white Knight Chuckle at this,which make Axel look at him in confuse."You know,I expected this to be easily,but it seem that it something I had to do it on my own."The white Knight say as he walk toward him,at this,the three Knight calm down and sheated it blade.

"So...How about I handle you by myselft and see how strong you are."He say as he remove it helmet,and what his face,shock both Axel and Marcus.

His face is the exact replica of himself,except that his hair and eye is brown instead of Black."I'm Azel,the Fourth Guardian of Fefnir."Azel say as he look at his other selft,"This could be interesting,well I accept your duel."Axel say as he give stand."You can do it Axel!I know you can!"Marcus say,trying to cheer him this,Azel was confuse,"_Axel?His name is almost the same as mine?And when did I hear that name before?"_He thought as he look at his appearance,his long black blade is similar to his long white blade.

"Well...Time to fight!Iku ze!"Axel say as both Axel and Azel dash at each other and it weapon clash.

The battle agains the Hight Comander of the Fefnir Army and the Fourth Guardian of Fefnir has begun.

****To be continue****

**Author Note:And chapter 1 is done,know if you are wondering,I make the opening because there will be many chapter here and it came from each seasone,you only see one opening,if you saw another opening,it mean it another seasone.**

**Now to point thing out,I do not own the character from Ayame Majikku's the other OC are no,I did not steal his idea,I make my own version of the story.**

**This set the same years as the Story,but I make a few change.**

**1-Yggrassil was freed from the tree and created his own world without Magitech,but he ruling it as a tyrrant.**

**2-Human can use magic if they born from the spirit or was a higher ranking soldier,but using it will cause it mana to drain dramadic.**

**3-Marcus did kill himself,but was revive by was running away from him,but both of them was froze for 2,000 years.**

**4-The character are not rebel,but they went to the Yggrasil's temple to save Arche,who was capture and was gonna be use as a sacrifies.**

**5-The four god,can not remember it life as a human,except Sauound.**

**6-Oh,it will be a main Anatology,but it not Yggrassil.**

**7-Amy,Marcus and Suzu are 13 years old.**

**And now,you will wait for the next chapter.**

**Disclamer:Sauound,Merilynn,Curtis,Timothy,Heimdall,Hade,Marcus and Christopher,belong to Ayame Majikku.**


End file.
